thanos_is_gayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tyner
Mr. Tyner, the persona of Mr. H, Bug Boy, Buffoon Boy. is an insectoid That Looks exactly like a Verpine. They live in a universe outside of time with technology to universe jump. Each Tyner (Approximately 11 Centillion Exist) are a part of an Empire called 'The Tyner Collective' The Tyner Collective is a Democratic Rational Consensus. Barely any Tyner has a differing political View Because of Tyner Collectivism. But this is about the person, not the persona. Early Life on TIG Mr. Tyner joined TIG on 22/01/2019. Mr. Tyner's old avatar image was The New Republic Insignia, as depicted here Earliest messages sent by Tyner were mainly comprised of low quality cursed/blursed images and Fortnite (Tyner now dislikes Fortnite) Mid Life on TIG Some time has past since Mr. Tyner joined TIG. Mr. Tyner has been good friends with the people on TIG, during the early part of Mid Life Tyner decided to create a surreal meme series called 'The Hinss Trio' this series depicted two cockroaches and a hedgehog, being meme representations of two Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches named Peddingtion and Thortan owned by Mr. Tyner (The roaches are now deceased) and a hedgehog named Pinecone owned by His Girlfriend. The trio would eventually become friends and go off on an adventure, getting sucked into a portal and finding themselves in The Vaporwave Dimension (Retconned as Outrun Dimension) they would eventually find a space ship and and escape the Outrun Dimension. They would continue on to fly the ship home then fly into the Tree Dimension. this is where the story abruptly ends. Only a few days over the first ever sighting of a lone letter H this H would eventually become the legendary joke H. A few months later, Mr. Tyner began to like Garfield based content. he swiftly joined the r/imsorryjon subreddit. and spammed TIG with images from r/imsorryjon. This phase of spam ended a few months after the following of r/imsorryjon. Mr. Tyner still follows the subreddit to this day. Later Life on TIG Early time of Late Life was the one of the funnest times on the server, Mr. Tyner Discovered of one of his favorite images, 'Paw Patrol' and changed his avatar during October Mr. Tyner and his friend Dungeon Master Got into a fake argument over their Stellaris empires. It began when Dungeon Master created andempire called 'The Order of Thra' their ethics were fanatic spiritualist and militarists. Tyner's empire, 'The Tyner Collective' was fanatic materialist and egalitarian. Tyner remarked on them being spiritualist, than Dungeon Master remarked on The Tyner Collective being materialist. Tyner retaliated saying his Empire is nothing but Space Rock Mormons (Tyner is ex-Mormon). This would now become a massive fake argument. here are some interesting quotes from the fake argument. "The Church of Jesus Rock and the Latter Day Rock-Saints is sorry your life is so bad you cannot accept Rock God into your hear" - Dungeon Master (The Order of Thra's Species are Lithoids) "Our council of "infidel Unbelievers" have decided your not welcome in our Technology Intense Land" - Mr. Tyner "I WILL BLAME YOU FOR SOMETHING AND GO TO WAR BLAME THE MAINE ON SPAIN" - Mr. Tyner "That’s it Pew pew Bam Kaboom" - Mr. Tyner "HA PUNY ORGANIC I'M FUCKIN ROCK YOUR BULLETS DONT DO SHIT" - Dungeon Master "FUCK SPACE MORMONS" - Mr. Tyner "ROCK SPACE MORMONS" - Dungeon Master correcting Tyner's Spelling Mistake "FUCK ROCK SPACE MORMONS" - Mr. Tyner fixing his Mistake "FUCK YOU AND YOUR WEIRD GENITALS, JUST BREAK OFF GROWTHS LIKE A NORMAL SILICON BASED LIFEFORM YOU FUCKING WEIRDO" - Dungeon Master "These are what Titans are for TO FUCKING KILL SPACE CULTISTS LIKE YOU" - Mr. Tyner "DON'T THINK WE DON'T HAVE TITANS TOO, EXCEPT THEY'RE JUST GIGANTIC ROCKS WE PUT GUNS ON ROCKS" - Dungeon Master "YOUR GUNS ARE GARBAGE, YOUR RESEARCH IS GARBAGE" - Mr. Tyner "WHO NEEDS A WORKING GUN WHEN YOU HAVE 4 MOSTLY WORKING ONES" - Dungeon Master "WHO NEEDS 4 MOSTLY WORKING ONES WHEN YOU HAVE A BIGGER GUN" - Mr. Tyner "YOU WIDE PLAY STYLE ASS" - Mr. Tyner "WIDE STYLE MEANS I GET 50 ALLOYS A MONTH AND HAVE A WORKING FLEET BITCH BOY" - Dungeon Master "TALL MEANS WE HAVE 60 BATTLE-CRUISERS OF GOOD STUFF AND 5 TITANS PROBABLY" - Mr. Tyner "TRY TO HAVE 5 TITANS WHEN YOU'RE GOING -20 ON ENERGY" - Dungeon Master "THATS WHAT TRIBUTARIES ARE FOR" - Mr. Tyner "NOBODY WANTS TO BE A TRIBUTARY TO A SAD AND MISERABLE SPACE ATHEIST MEANWHILE MY VASSALS ARE ALL LOYAL TO ROCK GOD AND THE ARCH PROPHET" - Dungeon Master. Almost a week and a half Later. The Bee Epidemic started. The Bee Epidemic was started shortly after the announcement of Minecraft Java 1.15. Right before the 1.15 release. On TIGMC (Season 4) Red created a new rule (Note: This rule was not official, and only enforced by brute force, and not by a kick/ban.), A rule where you must have a 'Bone Permit' A Bone Permit is a book which states you may have bones. If you do not have one you will have your bones taken away. Force may be used if it comes to it. Before Mr. Tyner got a Bone Permit he participated in bone trafficking. however the operation would soon end on the server. Around this time Mr. Tyner started a music commissioning service. The service is still in business to this day. Around this time Mr. Tyner created his current avatar.